


Finally Home

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio finally arrives home after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Home

Horatio entered the condo he shared with Speed to find the livingroom bathed in the light of the television softly playing in the background. His lover was curled up on the couch gently snoring.

The redhead was loathed to disturb Speed, but the younger man wouldn’t thank him if Horatio allowed him to spend the night on the couch. It was a nice looking piece of furniture. It was just not very comfortable to sleep on.

Horatio leaned down and shook Speed’s shoulder. “Hey, sleepyhead.”

He watched Speed stir and open his eyes. “Am I dreaming or are you finally home?” he quietly inquired.

“Maybe this will answer your question,” Horatio replied as he leaned down again to claim Speed’s mouth with a hungry kiss.

Speed broke the kiss and said, “Welcome home.”

“It’s good to be home.” Horatio held out his hand.

Speed grasped Horatio’s hand and allowed the redhead to pull him to his feet. “Good,” he murmured. “Your ass is mine for the next two days.”

Horatio shivered. He loved it when Speed got possessive. “What do you have in mind?”

Speed leaned in and whispered what he had planned for Horatio and smirked as the redhead blushed.

“You’re evil,” Horatio grumbled. “You just like to see me blush.”

“Guilty as charged.”

Horatio sighed. He took Speed’s hand and quickly led him down the hall to the bedroom wanting only to spend the next two days in bed with his lover.

fin


End file.
